Terra: Existence
by RouJoumis
Summary: Terra comes back to life. What happens next? Part one of a trilogy. Strong BBT, no sexdrugsrock and roll. Well, maybe rock and roll. But no character bashing.
1. Default Chapter

Existence

* * *

It surprised everyone when Raven rang the doorbell.

I don't really blame them. I mean, she's a Titan. She shouldn't _have_ to ring the doorbell. She should just waltz right in, right?

Maybe she rang because she needed the others' help.

She half-lay in front of the doors to the Tower, her cloak spread protectively over something on the ground. Her skin was paler than usual from exhaustion. When the other Titans arrived, she was too tired to stand up on her own.

Robin was the first one out the door, of course. Heaven forbid he leave a member of his team lying on the ground.

"Raven? What happened? Are you all right?" He hurried to help her sit up all the way, then turned to scan the horizon. He thought he saw two people walking down the land bridge to the city . . . then Cyborg bumped him, and he moved aside to let the other Titans help their friend stand up.

Yeah, those two people were probably important. Never did find out who they were, though. Anyway, the story goes just fine without them.

Robin and Cy were supporting Raven as they walked towards the Tower, and Starfire was hovering anxiously nearby, asking if Raven was alright. Beast Boy . . .

Beast Boy stood frozen in the doorway.

"B? Come on, man, you gonna help us or what?" Cyborg was anxious to get Raven inside, but Beast Boy was blocking the way. Raven still hadn't said anything. But she lifted her head enough to watch the changeling . . .

The little dude sank to his knees beside the cloak-wrapped bundle on the ground. He lifted a corner of the fabric, revealing a long mess of blonde hair.

". . . Terra?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. Even I was surprised.

He pulled away more of the cloak. The blonde hair was followed by a dirty face, battered armor . . .

He gently lifted her up and held her to himself as he knelt on the ground. His eyes were closed. He rocked back and forth for a few seconds.

Beast Boy stood up, Terra in his arms. Raven's cloak still dangled from the girl's still form. He looked at the woman who had brought her back.

"You did this?" he whispered. "How?"

She just looked tired. (More like completely and utterly spent.) "I can explain later. Let's just get inside."

Her voice was rough, hoarse. No-one argued with her - they just started moving for the doors.

* * *

Okay, so you're probably wondering who I am. Right? Right, of course you are. Only natural.

Call me Dialogue. Or just D, if you want. I kinda like the sound of that. D.

I could be Monologue, I guess, but my uncle told me that when someone tells a story they're always interacting with the audience, even if they can't see or hear them. So this isn't really a monologue. It's a dialogue. You and me, connecting back and forth.

Hope that made sense.

* * *

The Titans took Terra and Raven to the med-lab. Starfire hovered protectively over the both of them as Cyborg monitored their vitals and planned treatment options. Beast Boy wouldn't leave Terra's side - he kept holding her hand, as if she might fade away if he let go. Robin watched everything from the doorway. You know, being all leader-ly.

Starfire, hesitantly, asked The Question first. "Please, friend Raven, what happened to bring our friend Terra back to us? How did you accomplish this feat?"

Raven cracked an eye open from where she lay on the medical bed. She looked at the alien and sighed.

"I was able to enter Terra's mind. I used her own powers to return her to normal. I've tried it before but was never strong enough . . . but this time it worked." The explanation over, she closed her eyes again. ( I guess she thought that made sense . . . ?)

Starfire looked puzzled. "You . . . used her own powers? Please, I do not understand." You and me both, sister.

Raven didn't open her eyes. "I was able to tap into the part of her mind that controls her geokinesis. I used Terra's own instincts and power to reverse the process that turned her to stone. It's . . . complicated. I don't understand myself exactly how it worked. But Terra's instincts knew how to awaken herself. She just wasn't aware enough to do it." She seemed content with that, and Starfire didn't question her again.

Too bad. I was still a little confused.

Robin moved discreetly to Cyborg's side. "How are they?" he asked quietly.

Cyborg 'hmmed' a moment, then replied just as quietly. "Pretty good, actually." He nodded at the two girls. "They've both been through an incredible amount of stress, but their bodies are healing well. They'll be out of it for a while, but I'm pretty sure they're both out of the danger zone."

"Really?" The leader of the Titans was surprised at the good news. "That's amazing. I would've thought . . ."

His voice trailed off. He looked thoughtfully at the armor that still encased Terra. "Any idea when they'll be back on their feet?"

"Man, not for a few days at least. Raven - well, she might surprise me, but I wouldn't count on her for anything big for a week. Whatever she did, it really drained her. I'm gonna tell her to stay in bed for the next three days, minimum.

"Terra . . . she might take a month or two to really recover enough to be up and around all the time. She probably could be up and walking within a couple of weeks, unless something really bad happens.

"Of course, she is pretty tough, so who knows? She may get better faster than that . . . " he shrugged. "I'm really not an expert. We ought to get her to a real doctor."

Robin nodded. "I understand." He stood silently for a few seconds. Y'know, doing that 'thinking' thing he likes so much.

"Thanks, Cyborg." He left to join Stafire at Raven's side.

Starfire was silent, watching over her sleeping teammate. She gently brushed some hair away from Raven's forehead, concern in her emerald eyes. (Ooh . . . emerald. How come leaders get all the cute chicks?)

"Cyborg says she's gonna be ok, Starfire. She just needs some rest."

The Tamaranian looked relieved, mostly. "That is wondrous news," she said softly. Her happiness was somewhat muted.

She clasped her hands in her lap and looked up at her best friend. "Robin . . . about friend Terra . . . "

His eyes grew hard under the mask.

"We'll have to talk about her later, Star. Right now we're just going to wait for her to get better." He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on. Maybe we can still salvage what's left of your that cake you were making." He gently led her out of the infirmary.

Cyborg watched them go, then turned his attention back to the medical computers. The back of his mind, though, was focused on watching Beast Boy.

He sat hunched over Terra, her hand held in his. His expression was an odd mix of pain and longing as he stared at her face. Aww. Troo wuv.

I know, I shouldn't mock. He really truly loved her. Sorry.

I just don't like to admit that I'm really a sucker for romance.

Cy walked over to stand behind Beast Boy. Silent, hulking, a veritable mountain of support. (Veritable. Heehee. Cool word.) He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"B, man, she's not going to wake up for a few hours, at least," he said gently. "Maybe you should get some sleep or something."

"No." The changeling would not be moved. "I'm staying right here."

Cyborg sighed. "Ok, man." He patted Beast Boy on the back and went back to the monitors.

When Cyborg finally left, Beast Boy was still sitting over Terra. He had barely moved, hardly even blinked.

But a few minutes after his friend left . . .

Beast Boy crept over to Raven's side.

"Raven?" he whispered. She showed no sign of consciousness.

"Raven . . . why did you do it?" His face was a storm of conflicting emotions. Confusion, uncertainty, gratitude, relief.

"Why'd you help Terra?"

There was nothing but silence for a long moment.

Then a voice startled me. "She needed my help."

Raven opened her eyes and looked at Beast Boy. She was calm, composed. Tired, but composed.

He still looked confused. "I thought you hated Terra."

Silence. Then another measured response.

"I did, once. Not anymore.

"And even if I hated her, she still needed me.

"And maybe . . . we need her."

She gazed solemnly at her friend. I guess she was waiting for him to say something.

She didn't have to wait long.

"Thanks, Raven." He gently, quickly hugged her. Then he sat up and kept looking at her. Maybe he was wondering what else to say.

"You're welcome," she said stiffly. "But shouldn't you be over there watching her?"

He scrambled up. "Yeah. ... um . . . thanks."

"You said that."

"Yeah. Guess I did."

He walked back over to Terra's side and sat down. Raven closed her eyes again. I assume she slept.

* * *

Okay, so you still don't know who or what the heck Dialogue is. Well, I guess I could tell you a little bit about me.

My dad is The Narrator. My mom is Foley. (Okay, she's actually Onomatopoeia, but nobody calls her _that_.) My whole family pretty much lives for stories.

I like the Titans. They're pretty cool. Lots of fun to tell stories about, that's for sure. Not my only 'subjects,' but some of my favorites.

And no, they don't know anything about me. That's ok. It's more fun that way, don't you think?

Anyway . . .I guess that's really enough about me. I don't really like to talk about myself very much. I'd rather talk about the Titans.

That's what this story is about, right?

* * *

Beast Boy's head was nodding on his chest. Aww, cute. He stayed up all night to be with Terra.

Looks like it was about to pay off.

She lay still and silent in bed. But her breathing was starting to become fast, irregular.

Like she was having a nightmare.

Suddenly her eyes shot open and she tried to sit up. She didn't make it all the way, but she did get Beast Boy's attention.

"Terra!"

She was gasping for breath, wide-eyed with fear. "Beast Boy!" she cried, and reached up to grab him. He held her close, trying to calm her down.

"It's okay - you're safe now - it's alright-"

"B-Beast Boy?" She shivered and shuddered in his grasp.

Gradually, she calmed down. Her breathing slowed, her tremors stilled . . . the nightmare passed.

She leaned against him, soft and warm. He stroked her hair. So soft. So _alive_.

"It's okay, Terra. Everything's okay now."

"Everything's okay . . . "


	2. Chapter 2

Terra was asleep again.

Beast Boy's soft snores echoed through the medbay.

Raven lay still and silent beneath a pink fuzzy blanket that Starfire had insisted on bringing to her.

Starfire herself was asleep on the couch in the Tower's den. A suspiciously familiar black-and-yellow cape was draped over her.

Cyborg sat at the table, mulling over a list of trustworthy doctors for metahumans.

Robin was beside him, toying with his communicator.

They were all waiting.

Robin finally broke the silence, his communicator dropping to the table with a clatter. "We can't leave her the way she is."

Cyborg looked a little annoyed. "I know, man. Why do you think I'm looking at doctors?"

The Titans' leader shook his head. "No, I don't mean she needs treatment. I mean we need to get that suit off of her."

"Uhh . . . ok, why? I mean, I'd love to see it gone too, but why the rush?"

"Think about it, Cyborg. Slade used that suit to control Terra's body. She was able to fight him off before, but that was when she was pushed. If someone figured out how to use the suit now, while she's still weak . . ."

Cyborg nodded. "You think someone's going to? Nobody even knows she's alive yet."

"I don't know. But I don't want to leave that kind of security risk in place when we can do something about it." He pointed to Cyborg's list. "Pick someone who's good at surgery, not just general care. Then let me contact him. We need to get things moving."

"Right."

Robin played with his communicator for a few more minutes while Cy sorted the names by credentials.

"Got one."

Robin looked at the list, then headed over to the main computer. He had a call to make.

--tt--

Robin and Cyborg entered the medbay. Starfire trailed in behind them, rubbing her eyes sleepily. She giggled when she saw BB leaning his head against Terra's bed, drool hanging down to the floor.

"Beast Boy is very sweet," she whispered to Robin. He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Should I be jealous?"

Her smile turned warmer. Much warmer. "Never, Robin. I will always be yours alone."

She wrapped her arms around him, kissing him gently. He leaned into it, and Cyborg looked away, whistling innocently.

--tt--  
--d--

Sheesh. Kids these days.

Yeah, sure, I guess by now they've earned the right to a little kissy-kissy. Still . . .

I guess it's just hard to admit that the Teen Titans have grown up. They're barely teens at all, really. But I keep thinking that they should be kids or something.

Heck, I keep calling Beast Boy a 'little dude', and he's hardly that anymore . . .

I think he'll always act like a little dude. Growing up - even becoming mature - won't keep him from being - well - Beast Boy.

But just because he acts like a kid doesn't mean Star and Robin have to. Right?

Oh well. Never mind.

--d--  
--tt--

Beast Boy heard the whistling and woke up. "Hhwha??" He blinked his sleepy eyes, then opened them wide when he saw what Robin and Starfire were doing.

Just then Robin broke away from the kiss. He smiled at Star, brushing her cheek affectionately, then turned away.

Then he realized everyone was staring at them.

He cleared his throat and assumed a more businesslike pose.

"Well. Cyborg. Do you think we can wake up Raven and Terra?"

Cy stopped whistling and looked serious again. He consulted various medical readouts before answering.

"It shouldn't be a problem. Raven's almost awake already and Terra's not in any danger, although I'm sure sleeping is doing her some good."

Beast Boy was tense. Why the sudden need to wake everyone? "Are we gonna have a meeting or something?"

Robin nodded. "Yes. We need to find out a few things as soon as possible." He walked over to Raven before any more questions could be asked. Starfire joined him in gently waking up their teammate.

Beast Boy looked down at Terra. He self-consciously wiped away the drool from his face (eww) then softly laid a hand on Terra's shoulder.

"Terra. Time to wake up."

She stirred slightly, but didn't wake.

"Come on, Terra. You gotta wake up."

No reaction.

"C'mon, Terra," he crooned. "Wakey wakey . . . um . . . eggs and bakey?"

A smile touched her lips and she drifted towards consciousness. Her eyes slowly opened.

". . . hey, Beast Boy." She looked so beautiful; her hair spread out in a halo around her head, her clear blue eyes gazing up at him, her soft lips barely open . . . Beast Boy was suddenly very distracted.

Then her eyes opened wide, startled. She tilted her head as if seeing him for the first time. "You're _big_," she squeaked. "Uh - I mean, you - you're _big!_" She just stared, a little bemused but mostly in shock.

She had every reason to be surprised. When she'd last seen him, Beast Boy was a scrawny little runt. Now, though . . .

He was still . . . lanky . . . but he'd put on about a foot of height. His face had lengthened a little, losing its childish roundness. His hair was still as unruly as ever, but his costume was different: less goofy and more . . . sexy.

He was definitely not the runt of the pack any longer.

Beast Boy laughed at her expression, then scratched the back of his neck, both sheepish and proud.

"Yeah, I kinda . . . grew up a little." He flexed his arms dramatically. "I may have to stop calling myself Beast _Boy_," he confided in a stage whisper.

She snickered. But there was still something in the back of her eyes . . . the realization that things had changed while she was gone.

"How long?" She asked. "How long has it been since . . . since . . ."

Memories flitted across her mind. She suddenly looked very serious.

She raised her arms, looked at the armor still attached to her elbows, her hands. Her face twisted with anger and she tried to pry off one of the elbow-guards. "Get it OFF!" she snarled.

Everyone in the room turned to look as she wrenched violently at her chestplate. It wouldn't come off, of course - it was surgically attached to her nervous system - but she looked about ready to rip her own skin off. Beast Boy grabbed her wrists.

"Terra, stop! You're just gonna hurt yourself!"

She panted from effort and anger. "I want it OFF. I don't want anyone to control me any more!" Her eyes glowed yellow for a second.

Then she seemed to deflate. She sighed and closed her eyes. She leaned against Beast Boy's chest, her wrists still in his hands. "I don't want to . . . please, Beast Boy, there has to be some way to get it off . . ."

Robin stepped up to her. He gently placed a gloved hand on her shoulder. "There is a way, Terra. I'm sure of it. And we'll get started as soon as we can." He paused to let that sink in. "In the meantime, I think you should get some rest."

She kept her face buried against Beast Boy for half a moment longer, then turned to face Robin. There was a bit of fear in her eyes, but she didn't turn away from him.  
". . . Robin?"

He looked her square in the eyes. "Yes?"

". . . what are you going to do with me?"

He cocked his head. "What do you want us to do?"

She looked down, thrown off guard by the question.

"I . . . I don't know," she whispered. "I . . . I want . . .

". . . I want to do what's right. I just don't know what that is."

She looked back up at Robin. "What should I do? I-I guess the city will want to try me . . ."

He met her eyes, calm and controlled. "Don't worry about that now. Nothing's going to happen until you get better." He looked around at the other Titans.

Terra followed his gaze. Physically, Cyborg looked about the same as he had before. The expression on his face looked older than it used to, though. It showed compassion, but also a depth and seriousness she hadn't quite expected.

Starfire had grown up quite a bit. She wasn't much taller, but she was bulkier - stronger, more heavily muscled - and yet more refined at the same time. Her muscles weren't the only part of her to get bigger, and Terra decided that Robin was very, very lucky. Starfire showed nothing but kindness in her face. For all that she was older, she still radiated an air of purity.

Raven was sitting up in bed. She didn't look much different than she had before. Her face was thinner, more elegant, but she was still short and slim. Her face had the same composure she'd strived for when she was younger. She did look oddly expectant, though, as if she knew what Terra was thinking and feeling . . .

Beast Boy was sitting beside her, just as he had been when she woke up. His face was filled with simple emotions in complex combinations. Kindness, sadness, happiness, concern . . . she wasn't sure what else. His eyes were shining, though, and he didn't look like he was going to leave any time soon.

There was no hate here that she could see. No anger. No judgement.

Terra thought that maybe she could rest.

At least for a little bit.

". . . Thank you," she said, and Robin nodded. He glanced thoughtfully at Raven; then he turned to walk away, and most of the Titans went with him.

--tt--

As Robin and Starfire walked out the door together, she turned to him and asked in a whisper: "Did you find out what you wanted to know?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I think I did."

Cyborg, behind the two, heard but said nothing.

Terra, Beast Boy and Raven were all alone in the medical wing.

--tt--  
--d--

Yeah, I know, the story seems pretty slow right now. It seems like everybody's tense but nothing's happening. Where's the action, the fighting, the bold decisions and the painful sacrifices?

Well, don't blame me. That's just the way it happened. Life doesn't always happen all at once.

It seemed like, though there were big problems that needed to be solved, this was a period of rest.

Whyever that was, I was glad. After spending such a long time frozen in stone, it seemed appropriate that Terra have some time to just _be_.

--d--  
--tt--

Beast Boy gently lowered Terra back to a lying position. She wanted to stay awake, but she could feel exhaustion washing over her and she decided maybe she needed to sleep after all. But first . . .

She looked up at him. "Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?"

". . . How long?"

He froze for a minute, not sure how to say it. Finally, it just came out.

"Three years."

Years. Not weeks or months . . . she'd been in stone sleep for years.

Sadness crossed her face. Then she looked up at Beast Boy.

She smiled.

Still smiling, she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Terra slept for another three days.

Raven slowly regained her energy. Robin let her leave the infirmiry, but ordered her to rest in her room.

Beast Boy spent most of his time near Terra's bed, while Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg handled the majority of the crimefighting.

There was a lot of talking at mealtimes. That was the one time that all of the Titans, even Raven, made a point to be together. They talked about what the city would want for Terra, and what they wanted, and what they thought _ought_ to be done; but mostly they wondered how much she might have changed in those last few minutes before her powers imprisoned her. Who was Terra now? _What_ was she?

Was she a threat, or something else? Something new?

--tt--

When Terra woke up again, the tv was on. _Deadly Animals of The Orient_ provided . . interesting background noise for the room. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around . .

Beast Boy smiled down at her. "Hey. Thought you were never gonna wake up."

She yawned and stretched and blinked at him sleepily. "Guess I did."

"Yeah. . . how you feeling?" He lightly touched her shoulder.

She took stock of her body, wiggling her toes and fingers . . . "Okay, I guess. Still a little tired, but . . . " She shrugged. She glanced up into his eyes, then looked away again. "I'm not . . . not sure how to feel," she said, softly.

He finally remembered to mute the tv. He knelt beside the bed, bringing his head closer to her level. He crossed his arms, propped them on the bed, and rested his head on them. His normally cheerful eyes were quiet, listening. "What _do_ you feel?"

She looked away at first. Then, as if fighting something inside, she turned back. "Scared," she whispered.

He nodded. "What are you scared of? There's no boogie monster . . well, not since Raven went back to her room, anyway." He winked at her.

She smiled, but didn't laugh. "I'm scared of what's going to happen to me," she said. "And . . . I feel . . guilty. I feel bad for what I did." She frowned, and seemed to huddle in on herself. "I did . . . terrible things, Beast Boy. And now I know that I'm going to pay for it. But - I'm afraid! I don't want to - to -"

He hugged her quickly, pulling her into a half-sitting position. "Hey, hey, it's alright, we're not going to let anything happen to you - you're safe here, I promise."

She trembled in his arms. "But I . . I _deserve_ it, Beast Boy. I - I don't want it, I'm scared - but - but I deserve to be punished . . what I did was . ."

Tears trailed down his shirt, leaving one long wet spot. She sniffled and he held her closer.

"I . . . I know now what I did. You were right. I _was_ the one who made all those choices - who caused all those bad things to happen . . I could have chosen different . . and I didn't." She fought back a sob. " I . . I'm scared . . but I hate myself, too."

He pulled back and stared her straight in the eye. "_Don't_ say that. Ever."

She hiccuped and nodded. "But . . what I did was so wrong . . I hate it."

He brushed her cheek with his hand, wiping away some of the tears. "Hate what you did. Don't hate _you_."

She collapsed against his chest again. "Beast Boy . . "

"Yes?"

". . . Do you hate me?"

He shook his head. "No." He gently rubbed her back with one hand, leaning his cheek against her hair. "I don't hate you, Terra."

She sniffled a little, then just cried for a while.

--tt--  
--d--

It's strange. I love conflict but hate angst. Sometimes I don't want to watch the Titans when they deal with stuff like this.

But if it wasn't for pain, I guess it wouldn't be _life_. This would be some fantasy storyland dreamed up by a little kid, one who's too young to know that life hurts.

You know . . maybe a two-year old. I don't think you can get much older than that without getting hurt somehow.

I'm getting depressing now. And this story isn't really depressing. Just sad sometimes. Y'know?

--d--  
--tt--

After a little while, Terra stopped crying. She just lay against Beast Boy's chest, quiet. Maybe she found some kind of peace.

Or maybe not. She spoke up again. "What do I do now?"

He shrugged gently. "I dunno. What do you wanna do?"

She shook her head. "I want to make things right. But I can't." She paused, thoughtful. "I can't make things right . . I can't change the past . . but maybe I can do right from now on.

Maybe I can stop being so damn selfish and worry about right and wrong. . ." She shifted, pulled away a little, so she could see more of him. "What's the right thing to do?"

He didn't say anything, and she continued. "I guess the right thing to do is to stand up to what I did. To take responsibility. To let the law do whatever it says I deserve. And I _do_ deserve it. What I did . . . But I'm scared. I don't want to be put in jail, Beast Boy." _Or worse._ "I know I have to - but I'm scared -" she burrowed back into his shirt.

He just held her. "I'm scared too, Terra."

Surprise. "You are?"

He looked off into space, holding her gently. "I don't want to lose you again. . . you're my friend." He looked down. "But I'm sure that whatever happens . . things will be different now. You're free. Even if you go to jail . . "

She pulled away, looking at him face to face. " . . . I don't understand."

He looked oddly serious. "You're free. You aren't trapped by fear or hate. You can do the right thing, even if it hurts." He was quiet for a moment. Then a mischevious grin broke out across his face. "I think Rae's rubbing off on me. I better do something stupid before I stop being funny!!" He turned into a capuchin and stuck his tongue out at her.

She laughed. "Beast Boy, you were never funny!" she teased. He clasped his paw to his heart, 'mortally wounded', and did a swan dive off the bed. His human self crawled back up off the floor and leveled an accusing finger at her.

"You mean you were lying to me all that time? Dude! Here I thought a chick finally got my sense of humor!" She just laughed and hugged him.

--tt--

They talked and laughed for a while longer. Then Beast Boy finally remembered to call in the others. Robin and a doctor came in to see her.

"Hello, Terra." Robin gave her a formal nod, not threatening but not very friendly either.

She kept her chin up and met his gaze. "Hello, Robin." She turned to look at the doctor. "Hello . .um . ."

"Doctor Rovin." He smiled, friendly and compassionate. He held out a hand for her to shake. She did, feeling a little silly. "I'm here to help. . . well, myself and a few others. We'd like to take that neural modifier off of you."

She brightened instantly. "The armor? You can do that?"

He nodded. "We can try. And we _think_ we know what we're doing." He grinned, as if he had no worries about their chances.

Terra's face fell. "But . . . if you take it off . . won't I lose control again? I had some control after . . after Slade taught me . . but I didn't have total control until he gave me _this._ What if I lose control again?"

Dr. Rovin shrugged and looked at Robin. He nodded as he answered. "It may be something we have to worry about, Terra. But like you said, you did have your powers mostly under control before Slade did this to you. Whatever accidents you might still have . . I think we can handle them. And I'm sure that you can be trained to have full control of your powers . . _without_ someone messing with your body."

She looked a little uncertain. But then she nodded. . . "All right. When can we start?"

The doctor laughed. "Not right away, I'm afraid. You still need a few days to recover. But don't worry . . you won't have to wait too long."

She thanked him, and he left. Robin didn't follow. He just waited, looking at her.

She fought back a little bite of irritation . . and more of fear. "What is it?"

He didn't reply right away. He waited a moment, then . . . "What do you want?" he asked.

She blinked. "W-what?"

"What do you want? If you could have anything, do anything, and not have to worry about the consequences . . what would you want?"

She hesitated. "I - I don't know."

He shrugged. "Think about it." He turned, started to leave.

"I want-" she said suddenly. " . . I want . . I want to be happy again." She frowned. "No . . I want . . I want to feel good about myself. Because I did good. I don't remember the last time I felt that way . ." She blushed. "Without knowing that I was spying on all of you." She gazed off into space. "I want to help people. Like you do. I want to be a hero again . . without being . . poisoned."

She sighed and looked down. "But that's not going to happen. Not anymore. I lost my chance to be a hero." She hardened her face against some emotion. "I lost my only chance to be with my friends . ."

He looked at her from the doorway. "You want to be proud of yourself. And you want to be with your friends."

She just nodded.

"That may not be as impossible as you think, Terra." And he turned, and walked out.

She was left to wonder.


End file.
